Sweet Raindrops Retrace
by mariasakurazaki
Summary: I lost my previous account... Summary's still the same. Edited some misspellings, but didn't interfere with the storyline :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

~ I lost my previous account... Sorry :( ~

* * *

"_Kono-chan…"_

"_Set-chan…"_

"_I promise… Well be together…"_

"… _forever"_

* * *

**CHANCE**

A black luxury car was speeding down the city streets going through the darkness and the heavy rain. The driver, a sophisticated butler wearing a gorgeous clandestine black suit took a glance from the rear view mirror, finding his young master, with her jet - black hair tied to the left and is wearing an elegant black suit, sleeping. The butler then spoke.

"Ojou… Ojou…." No response… He chuckled, but then repeated but now only louder.

"Ojou… OJOU!"

"WHA-?" the butler's young master jolted for shock. "What is it Sebastian? Are we there already?" the young master said after gaining back the calm composure.

"No, not yet, but we're near..." the butler, Sebastian said.

"Ah, I see…then… I don't find any reason for you to wake me up" the young master said with a frowning face.

"Oh yes I have. Your necktie is not tied properly. I think you should take the time to fix it. You don't want your 'beloved' Grandfather scolding you for looking rubbish when you're at the party." The butler smirked at his young master.

"Crap. All right, All right, I'm gonna to fix it."

Sebastian laughed at his master's statement. "Relax now Ojou, we're very near the venue."

"Ok….."

The car halted at the stoplight's red mark. The rain was still pouring hard outside. As the young master looked outside, with her right hand by her right cheek, she saw a young lady, the same age as her, panting and very wet from rain.

_"Hmm, is she alright? She looks very tired not to mention very wet."_ The young master thought.

A she examined the young lady closely, her eyes widened in surprise as she remembered something. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes.

_"I-it c-can't b-be… but s-she's-….."_

The stoplight's light shifted green; the car was now slowly accelerating…

"STOP THE CAR!" the young master shouted

"Ojou, is there something w-.." The butler then hurriedly stepped on the brakes.

Without finishing Sebastian's statement, the young master dashed out of the car and quickly ran to the young lady.

"HEY!"

* * *

A certain beautiful young lady with chocolate-brown hair was walking down the city sidewalk. It was around 8 in the evening and the rain was pouring hard above her.

"Mou, I should have brought an umbrella!" the young lady grumbled as she tried to shelter herself from the cold rain.

"I have to get home, maybe Mom's worried and I have to give this medicine to my little brother… I have to move now…"

As she started to walk again, she felt her head twinge, her body temperature getting hot.

"I wonder if Dad's already at home… Geez… I bet his drunk again."

She was now panting; her eyes were beginning to shut. She's struggling to keep them open.

She was now meters away from a stoplight and a pedestrian crossing. She saw herself from the reflection of a black, shiny car which stopped because of the red signal from the stoplight.

"Look at me, I'm so miserable" she mumbled as she saw her own reflection.

Now, she was very tired and very drenched in rain water. Her body lost all of its energy. She can barely stand on her own.

She fainted.

She lay there, wet, tired and unconscious. The rain was still pouring hard.

_"I can't take it anymore…"_

It's a frustrating day for her. She got caught in the heavy rain, forgot her umbrella, her little brother needs the medicine and worries for her own safety from his father's hands. Until… destiny found its way again…

"HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

* * *

**The REICHSTAG**

"_Rest easy… We'll take care of you…"_

*chirp*…*chirp*…*chirp*

It's around 8 in the morning. A young brunette lady was beginning to wake up from a bed, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight which pierced through the windows of the room. As she scanned the surroundings of the room, she was in awe with what she saw. The room was 5 times-No, 10 times bigger than hers and had elegant furnishings and some antique paintings. But before she started to examine these things closely, she remembered what happened last night.

"Oh yeah… I fainted..." she said "But where am I? This place isn't obviously our house…"

She stood up from the bed and started to walk to a glass door heading to the balcony. She realized that she was in the 2nd floor of the house and was amazed with what she saw. There, she saw the Main Gate, the Huge Garden, a very wide Driveway, the Front Yard and a Mini Forest and she thinks that she didn't see everything in that compound from the balcony.

"Wow… this place is huge… it's like a castle in those fairy tale books… You can find almost everything…" she said. "But I really have to go now; I bet they're worried about me." She then walked back inside the room.

*knock*…*knock*…*knock*

The door opened and came in a black butler carrying a breakfast tray on the other hand. He saw that the young lady was already up and doing well.

"Good morning young lady. I'm glad to see that you're up and running" he said. He walked across the room to place the breakfast tray on the table. "This meal's for you. I made it special as requested by someone" he said while smiling.

"Thank you very much for your kindness but you see… I really need to go home now or else-" just when the brunette was about to finish her sentence, her stomach growled loud enough for the butler to hear. The butler stared at her then chuckled.

"Now, now… enough talk, start eating…" he said as he offered the lady a seat by the table.

"I'm sorry for that…" she said apologetically as she sat down and started to eat.

"Hmm? That's nothing to be sorry about" he smiled "Health is wealth; we should treasure it very well you know… That aside, do you know the reason why you fainted last night?

"uhh, I didn't eat anything the whole day yesterday then I got fever and I got drenched in rainwater because I didn't bring an umbrella?" she said after chewing some bits of pancake.

"Exactly, now we don't want that to happen again do we? Please take your time eating and if you need more don't be shy, just tell me" he said in an assuring tone.

"Thanks for your kindness and hospitality uhhh-"

"Please call me Sebastian" he said smiling

"Thanks Sebastian-san" the brunette answered smiling

They stayed quiet for some time in order for the brunette finish eating. Of course, the brunette wasn't comfortable with all the silence and Sebastian was just standing there by her side waiting patiently for her to finish eating. She decided to break the ice.

"err… Sebastian-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"… Where are we?"

"This is my young master's house… The Reichstag; it's in the outskirts of Tokyo. No worries here, getting to the city centre is quite a breeze…"

"The Reichstag? Isn't that the name of the building where the German Parliament sits and takes office?"

"Very knowledgeable aren't we?" Sebastian smiled "Yes, you see my young master kind of took a liking to German architecture so she modelled and named this house to that building, cute isn't it? He said.

" hehe I'm not that smart it's just that I read it in a book and I just remembered it" she said grinning. "_Wait. What-! He called this place 'house'? Shouldn't it be like 'mansion' or 'castle' already!_" she thought blankly.

"Is there something wrong young lady?" the butler asked

"Ah no, there's nothing wrong" the lady answered "oh please stop calling me 'young lady' or something like that... it's flattering me. My name's Konoka Ichikawa… Konoka would be fine" she said smiling as she stood up from the chair after finishing her breakfast.

"hmm no, not really. I think the title 'young lady' suits you very well for you move in accordance of a graceful, elegant young woman, Konoka-chan" Sebastian said " Well then, I'll take these dirty dishes to the washer so that the maids can clean them. The clothes you wore last night are already clean and dry. They should be in that other table with all your other belongings. A car is already waiting for you outside to take you home. Please take your time and don't push yourself too hard. I'll be waiting outside of this room if you're ready" he said as he approached the door.

"Ah yes… I understand" said Konoka

"Well, I'll be outside Konoka-chan" Sebastian bowed as he took his leave and closed the door.

Konoka approached the other table where her other belongings are placed and she began to change her clothes.

_"I feel happy… but not the usual happiness everyone feels… it's something else. It's… another kind of feeling…"_

* * *

In a room inside the Reichstag…

"… 'Get a grip on your daughter's actions!'… and that's what your Grandfather told me." A young looking blonde man with a playful voice explained to a black-haired young woman. They were having a video conference as the blonde man was from the other side of the world.

"Is that so? Then please tell him that I'll do my best to not miss one of those parties again." The young woman answered in an annoyed tone.

The blonde man laughed. "Don't mind what he said and those parties do suck anyway." The young woman nodded in agreement. "So my dear daughter, what's special about this girl that made you miss the party last night?

"She looks like… her…" the young woman said in a sad tone, her eyes looking down the floor.

"Her? Do you mean-?

"Yes"

"That's a big coincidence, maybe they just look alike, but you have to remember that-"

"Yes Dad, I am well aware." The young woman showed the blonde man a contented face.

The blonde man understood this action and began to start a new topic.

"Today is the start of your Spring Break, right?" he questioned

"No, not really… it's on Monday but I guess you can consider it starting today" the young woman said.

"Oh, my bad… hehe how about you come here in America to spend your spring break? It's been quite some time since we last saw each other personally and let's watch some baseball game or whatever and have some fun. You know Father and Daughter bonding…" the blonde man said smiling.

"Actually I'll be going there for an international music competition… so I guess we'll see each other Dad" the young woman smiled.

"A music competition, eh? What instrument will you be playing?"

"The violin… Also Yukihiro-san will be participating as well so it'll be an interesting competition."

"_The violin is really her favourite_" the blonde man thought happily. "Okay, I'll be watching then… Give it your best my dear..."

"Thanks Dad" the young woman smiled.

"I'll be cheering for you like he-"

Suddenly, the blonde man's Personal Assistant rushed inside the room interrupting the conference. The assistant spoke.

"Sir Leon Aulstyne, here are some documents that you need to review and sign. I'm also here to tell you that your schedule's for the next two months are already set."

"What do you mean 'already set'? As far as I know, I AM the one who manages them." Leon spoke in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry sir… but the Chairman did it." The assistant answered

"But I-"

"Dad, its okay if you can't watch it… I understand…" the young woman spoke.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'll really try to insert it on my schedule so that I can watch…"

"Yea, I know you will Dad" the young woman smiled. "I'll disconnect now… 'Till next time Dad…"

"Take care…"

"I will… you too Dad"

*OFFLINE* - it's the phrase that flashed through the television screen.

"Leave" Leon said to his assistant. The assistant bowed and left the room.

Leon turned his executive chair to a 180 degree, stood up and faced his office's glass window. From there you can see the night scenery of New York's skyline. He smiled, looked up at the sky and began to think…

_"You really are like your mother, Setsuna…"_

* * *

"So, you found me by the sidewalk unconscious and decided to take me in?" Konoka asked Sebastian while descending the staircase.

"Well yes, it was my master's decision so I can't really object." Sebastian answered

"Ah, I see… uh, Sebastian-san, can I meet your master now?

"I'm sorry, maybe next time. You see, she's quite a busy person…"

"WAIT. Your master is a 'she'?" a puzzled Konoka asked

"Yes" Sebastian chuckled at the question

"Then isn't it supposed to be mistress or something then?"

"I think "master" fits her personality… and looks. Besides, she likes it..." the butler smirked.

"She must be really cool then…" Konoka said while imagining what the master looks like.

"Super cool…" the butler smiled

The two of them are now standing in front of the mansion's main door.

"So, Konoka-chan, the driver is waiting outside this door. He will guide you to the car. Just tell him the directions to your home and he'll take care of the rest. He's the here when it comes to driving, surely he knows all those streets." Sebastian said

"Ah, I understand. Sebastian-san, I really really thank you for everything you and your master did to me. Really, thank you. Please tell your master that I really owe her…" Konoka said as she bowed to Sebastian.

"Just knowing that you're up and doing good… master doesn't need those words of gratitude anymore…" Sebastian whispered to himself

"What was that Sebastian-san?" the brunette seemed to have heard.

"Oh, nothing. Your words will reach my master very soon. You better go now young lady…" the butler smiled as he opened the main door of the mansion.

"Mou, I told you… no more 'young lady'..." Konoka pouted to Sebastian. "Thank you very much once again..."she smiled back at the butler while stepping outside.

The butler bowed and slowly closed the door. Konoka was now entertained by the driver who was waiting for her and she was now being escorted to the car. As she sat on the back of the car, she looked to the right side and focused her eyes on a certain window by the second floor. She doesn't know why she was looking at that window but she had this feeling, and it was a good feeling. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was grateful that nothing bad happened to her and she was able to meet nice people who took care of her. She kept that smile until they drove away…

As Sebastian closed the main door of the mansion, a certain servant approached him in a ninja-y fashion. Of course, Sebastian being that "one hell of a butler" already sensed her presence.

"Here to present your report about the girl?" asked Sebastian

"Hai de-gozaru" the servant handed over a black folder to the butler

"Ok. You are dismissed."

And quickly, the servant vanished into thin air.

"The intelligence department sure is handy…" the butler smiled as he worked his way up to his master's study room.

* * *

In the study room…

Setsuna stood there by the glass window and saw the brunette walking through the pathway while being escorted by the driver. She smiled when she saw that Konoka was doing fine, even though Sebastian already told her that earlier. That smile kept plastered face as the car left for the brunette's home.

_"She really looks like her…"_ Setsuna thought

*knock*… *knock*

"Pardon my intrusion Ojou." The butler said. "How's the talk with Leon-sama?"

"It's fine… I guess. Anyhow, what are you here for? Setsuna said

"The intelligence reports have arrived. I already finished reading them and sad to say, there's no sign of her being 'that person',"

"I see." the master said with a sad tone, still looking outside the window. "'that person being alive… it really is just a fantasy now..."

"Be strong Ojou… There is no clear evidence of 'her' being dead. Let's just wait."

"Yes, I know…"

Sebastian opened the black folder again and began reading silently again so he wouldn't miss any information. Then something caught his eye.

"The two of them have the same first name eh?" Sebastian said after remembering how Konoka introduced himself to him

"Huh? Really now?"

"Yes but the girl from last night's last name is Ichikawa. Hmmm, even physical appearance but my brain can be wrong. I mean we last saw her many years ago..."

"That's why I was like crazy when I saw her by the sidewalk last night... I really thought it was her…"

Sebastian stood there silently. Setsuna looked up to the sky. Her mind thinking of only one person…

"_Konoka"_

* * *

I want to explain that Sebastian calls Setsuna 'Ojou' when the two of them are alone… If they are not alone he calls her 'master' or 'young master'…

Sorry chapter 2 took long… I mean I was busy playing the demo version of Final Fantasy Type 0 or Rei-shiki… I mean, it's the coolest psp game that I have ever played! Haha and had to do some school work… I'll be waiting for the North American version sometime in March next year so I better start saving! :))

Deuce and Sice of Final Fantasy Type 0 really looks like Konoka and Setsuna respectively. Sice is like the albino form of Setsuna! Sooooo cool! :))


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

* * *

**Home**

The car arrived at Konoka's neighbourhood. It wasn't your normal neighbourhood; this one was filled with drunken men everywhere, thieves and thugs leaning on building walls waiting for a chance to their dirty work and people don't really care for each other nor do they care about someone's status. It's a normal scene for Konoka though since she's been living here for many years that is why she isn't surprised if anything happens around the corners. Luckily, for this day there aren't as many as them and it won't really catch much attention for her, the car and the driver.

"Just here would be fine Sir.." Konoka told the driver

"Are you sure? Your home is a bit farther that way isn't it? and tell you honestly, this place is a bit… creepy" the driver said

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to this place. They aren't as bad as other people might think so I'll be fine… Thanks for the ride Sir." Konoka answered smiling.

"Oh, okay then… Please take care." With that the driver left

"Better start walking then" Konoka started to walk home. Yes, it was a bit farther away but she thought doing some exercise to energize herself. Finally, she arrived at her destination.

Her house is just like a normal house, small but decent enough. They're living in poverty that's why her family can't afford a bigger one. That's okay with her, as long as her mother and little brother are happy.

"I'm home!" shouted Konoka as she opened the door.

"KOOONOKAAAA, where were you? We were sooo worried!" Konoka's mother, Haruki, asked as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I just had a small accident, nothing to worry about Mom… See? I'm totally fine!" Konoka grinned at Haruki.

"Well talk about that later… I'm sure you're hungry; there are some leftovers in the dining table…" Haruki smiled

"Ah, I'm good… I've already eaten…" Konoka answered. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Konoka?"

"Have you seen little brother?"

"Oh, have you forgotten? Today is Saturday. He has soccer practice. You know, he's really worried last night. He can't even sleep. Then this morning he told me that he won't come to the practice and that he's gonna find you around the city-"

"BUT WAIT! He's sick isn't he?"

"yes but it's okay now, it's just a small fever nothing to be worried about. I told him that he should go to the practice or else they'll lose that game next week and you'd be sad because you're the reason he skipped the practice. You know that he doesn't want to make you sad."

"that silly brother…" Konoka smiled

Konoka sat by the couch in the living room. As she scanned her surroundings, she noticed some big boxes piled up then remembered something.

"Mom, you guys are really leaving for Okinawa, right?"

"Yes, living here in Tokyo is really costly and we can't support you and your brother really much…"

"I'll with you guys to Okinawa! I don't really care about-"

"No, this is your dream, right? And we believe that you can do it.." Konoka's mom said

"Yeah, but still I don't want to be far away from you and little brother…" the brunette answered looking down the floor

"Now, now… get yourself together… you know that we'll be fine there, our relatives are ready to help with your studies so study hard, okay?" Haruki said smiling

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Konoka answered in an inspired way

"That's the spirit!... Oh by the way, someone from Ma- Ma-, oh I forgot the name but it starts from Ma-, called earlier. I think it's about some kind of recruitment thing… The only thing I remembered is that they'll visit us sometime next week and be prepared thing…

"Huh? Recruitment? Be prepared? What do those even mean?" Konoka pouted

"I don't know, but I think 'being prepared' is better than doing nothing and nothing at all." Haruki chuckled

"Yeah, I guess so too…" smiled Konoka


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

Mahou Sensei Negima… Ken Akamatsu-sensei… for 9 years you did a great job. A REALLY GREAT JOB :)

THANK YOU NEGIMA :)

* * *

**Red Uniform . Orange Hair**

After three days…

Tokyo East Public Middle school

- A.M. Break time -

"hmm, two days from now it's gonna be spring break, classes would officially be over and after that, Mom, Dad and Daiichi will leave for Okinawa" Konoka thought as she looked up in the sky inside their classroom "wow, the sky is clear blue…"

"KONOOOOKAAAA! COME QUICK! The result of the final exams are out!... and guess what? YOU NAILED IT AGAIN! BOOOYAH!" Konoka's classmate came in shouting

"Really? Cool" the brunette said smiling

"This calls for a celebration!"

"Ehehe, I'm not really into partying…"

"Oh come on! HAHA"

"Excuse me… Konoka-san, your presence is kindly needed in the Principal's office… Please come along with me" their homeroom teacher called in

"ah, Yes ma'am… see you later guys"

* * *

"Konoka-san, congratulations for taking first place on the exams.." Ms Sayo, their homeroom teacher said as they walked through the hallway of their school

"Thank you very much Ma'am but all of the teachers here, including you should be given that honor… For you were one's who put all the effort of teaching us to become good students and citizens for this country…" Konoka answered smiling

"That… was well said my dear… Thank you…" the teary eyed teacher said " oh yea, Konoka-san, do you have any idea why the principal called for you?"

"no, but maybe because of the results of the final exams? But… if that was the case… then why didn't he call for me last year? But really, I have no idea…. What about you Ma'am?"

"ehehe, I know a little about it. I have yet to hear the whole thing from the principal" Ms Sayo giggled

"Eh? You have yet to hear? And teacher, why are you giggling? Asked a dumbfounded Konoka

"Only one thing I know my dear student… the decision you're gonna make… will change your life…" Ms Sayo said as she opened the door to the Principal's office

* * *

"Ichikawa Konoka, 14, graduated elementary from Tokyo East Elementary School, currently attending Tokyo East Middle School as a 2nd year student, joined the Cooking Club, Library Club, and a member of the Student Council…" said the Principal as he read through Konoka's student profile "For 2 years in a row, you attained the 1st place in the exams… I'm impressed; this could mean a bright future for you young lady…"

"Thank you for your kind words Sir… I'll continue to do better for my future studies.." Konoka answered bowing

The Principal nodded in agreement "But, what I'm about to tell you this very moment could mean a brighter future for you…"

"errr..what?" Konoka asked

"Look into this folder…" the Principal handed the brunette a white folder containing some papers inside. "Printed on the papers are the just yesterday updated national ranking of all public middle school students for two years and in those two years, you ranked 1st nationally…"

"I see…" Konoka said as she scanned through the papers "But I don't really see any connection as to why you wanted to see me…"

"I was getting there… Do you know Mahora Academy?" the Principal asked

"Just a little Sir… It's a world-renowned school famous for producing top-brass professionals; it's located just outside Tokyo and a lot of rich kids go there…"

"Correct… Mahora Academy mainly bases their scholarship program on the national ranking system. They get the best-not really the rich- people to study there… They have the best facilities, best teachers and professors and best environment for learning but enough spoiling because you're gonna have to witness them all for yourself…"

"…huh?…"

"Ichikawa Konoka-san, a few days ago, someone from the Mahora Academy Student Recruitment Division called your home to inform your Mom about you getting ready for recruitment interview right?"

"oh that…" _"someone from Ma- Ma-, oh I forgot the name but it starts from Ma-, called earlier. I think it's about some kind of recruitment thing…" _as Konoka remembered what her Mom told her days ago. "Yes Sir, you are right…"

"They called us earlier this day to tell us that they didn't need to interview you anymore judging from the results of the national ranking..."

Konoka just stood there blankly

"So, Ichikawa Konoka-san… they want YOU to study in their school through a scholarship program. Do you accept their offer? It's a rare opportunity… Not everyone is entitled to this…"

"eeeerrrrr….They want m-…me to study there….?" A shocked Konoka spoke "Buu-t all of this is too sudden for me to-… to decide on…"

"I know that's why you will be given enough time to think about this. You'll be given until tomorrow afternoon for your answer. For this day you will be excused from all of your classes to help with your thinking… Here, take this. It's a brochure from Mahora Academy. I think it'll help you to decide whether to accept or not… You are dismissed…"

"Yes Sir… Thank you for this…" as Konoka left the Principal's office

As Konoka wandered through the hallway going back to her classroom, she pondered to the idea of transferring to Mahora. She knows that it's a great school and maybe having a "brighter" future… but something lacks… and that she doesn't know… yet.

_"… Mahora Academy, huh?_

"KONOOOOOKAAAA! You're back!" Konoka's classmate shouted

"Geez, you don't have to say my name that loud…" the brunette said in a playful manner

"haha, oh yea, about the party later -"

"I'm sorry… I can't go… I have some other things to do…" Konoka apologized as she was gathering her school stuffs and neatly arranging them in her bag

"EHHHH? But why?... wait, why are packing up? Its 9 am and school's not yet over until 3 pm"

"ah, the Principal told me that I can go home early to decide about something…"said Konoka as she headed to their room's door. "Yoshino-kun, let's go out some other time, okay? See ya! She said smiling

"Sure… See ya tomorrow…" Yoshino, the loud mouthed friend, said smiling and waving his hand to Konoka

* * *

"Now, what to do this day…."

A certain orange-haired girl said to herself while walking down in a commercial district in Tokyo. She was happily humming a certain anime tone when suddenly her cell phone vibrated…

*brrrrr* *brrrrr*

"hmm?" as the girl picked her phone from her jeans pocket and looked at the screen

_- Incoming call: Yukihiro Ayaka -_

_ "drats!" _she thought to herself _"Better answer it or else I'm dead!" _she then pressed the answer button

"Hey Ayaka! What's up?…" she nervously answered the call

"ASUNA-SAN. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" questioned Ayaka

Asuna, the orange-haired girl, could feel the dark aura that was coming from Ayaka, a close friend of hers, from the latter's voice. Although she can't see her, she could feel that dark essence being directed to her.

"I'm in- err,… school of course.. ehehe in our room, munching on some Pokey " Asuna stuttered. Obviously, she was lying. "How about you Class Rep? How's Canada?"

"Canda's great… Oh, I called because I want you to know that we just came back from Canada an hour ago and we won the World Arithmetic Championships…"

_"An hour ago? Crap!"…_"ah, Congratulations…the two of you… you guys must be tired then… ehehe call you later Class Rep, ya need to rest.. ehehe"

"HOLD ON. Are you really in school?" the girl on the other line asked with a very serious tone

"Well, y-yea.."Asuna was now VERY NERVOUS then she heard some other voices from the other line and those voices were from her classmates…

"_Class Rep! Welcome Back!"_

_ "Yes, yes I'm glad to be back" _Ayaka answered

_ "Where's our snow Class Rep?_

_ "Sorry, already melted"_

Silence…

"Don't tell me…. You're in school? startled Asuna

"Yes I am. To be exact, I'm in our classroom, in front of your desk Asuna-san"

"I'M REALLY SORRRRRRY, UWAAAA~ I REALLY AM! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LIE AND TO SKIP CLASSSSSSSSSSSSSS~.."

*sigh* "Really Asuna-san, we only have two days before classes are over and you can't wait for that? Ayaka said in a displeased way

"But class is really boring noooooow… sitting down there listening to very complicated things…. I caaaan't taaaaaake it aaaaaaanymooooooooore~"

"I suppose you're right… for a MONKEY like you to understand things like these… it IS really difficult… Ahahaha" Ayaka said in her elegant-like manner

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!"

"Oh well, I can't stop you now that you're out of the campus. Take care performing your glorious monkey adventures Asuna-san.. .…"

"OH. WAIT! Aya-"

"I know Asuna-san. I won't tell this matter to "them"… Later MONKEY. .ha"

*Beep* _- Call Ended - _

"I told you, I am not a monkey!" Asuna shouted whilst attracting attention from people around _"Oooops! Sorry…"_

* * *

Konoka's P.O.V

And so, after hours of walking I find myself in Tokyo's commercial district. Don't ask me how I ended up here. I don't wanna go home early because no one's there. Mom's working, Daiichi's in his school, and Dad, well obviously on his drinking spree.

It's already lunch time and I decided to get some Yakisoba bread from the bakeshop by the corner. Thinking about what the Principal said earlier really made me hungry. After buying it, I went around the area to get a nice place to maybe sit, eat and think peacefully. Yes! I found a nice spot… well… it's just a small park but that's fine as long as it's quiet. So I got rid of the thin, transparent plastic covering the yakisoba bread when suddenly…

***BUMP***

I saw it all.

The way the Yakisoba bread slipped off my hand and the way it splattered on the sidewalk, the way my eyes opened wide while witnessing this event. EVERYTHING. It's like everything was in slow motion, capturing every detail of this "memorable" experience.

I stood there, in front of my destroyed lunch and slowly laid my eyes on the person who caused this…

… an Orange-haired girl.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"OMG! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading to and… I didn't really notice you…" the orange-haired girl said while bowing with an apology

"Ah, it's okay… I'll just go and buy a new one… No worries here" Konoka said with a smile

"That was your lunch right? How about you go with me and I'll treat you lunch as compensation for what I did… I'm alone, you're alone, why not hang out?" the orange-haired girl proposed

"No, it's really ok…" a shy Konoka said

"Nah, come on" grinned the orange-haired girl

"Well, if it's okay with you then…" answered Konoka

"Of course! Oh yea, the name's Asuna. You?"

"Konoka… Nice to meet you Asuna-san…" Konoka offered a shake hand to Asuna

"Same here… just call me Asuna…" the orange head grinned and returned the gesture back to Konoka "Well then, let's go!"

"Order anything you want, okay?" Asuna told Konoka as she scanned the menu

"ah okay… then I'll get what you'll get…" Konoka said

"You sure? I eat big"

"uh, yea… I'm sure"

"Okay then. Waiter!... so we'll take one of those Gigantic burgers and a cheese burger and two glasses of medium coke.. That's all"

_"Wow, she really eats big" _Konoka thought "Wait, isn't this McDonald's? I mean shouldn't we line up in the counter to order our meals or something…" she asked

"Nah, I'm a regular here… they don't let me line up there… it's like special treatment … Don't mind them" Asuna answered "Hmm?" Asuna noticed a piece of shiny colored cardboard from Konoka's side "Is that a Mahora Academy brochure?" she asked as she pointed the brochure

"Yes, it is Asuna-san…" Konoka showed Asuna the brochure

"Heyyy, don't be formal with me… I'm not used to it and its kinda… errr… annoying" Asuna said in a funny way

"oh, if its fine with you then…"

"yea... it's always better that way." Asuna smiled "Anyway, so are you gonna transfer to Mahora Academy?"

"They're offering me a scholarship there, and I'm currently deciding whether to accept or not…" Konoka said "I hear that it's a great school but I don't know why I'm hesitating… I think there's something lacking…"

"Come on! They have lots of cool and funny things there! Every type of person seem to exist-or should I say study there… from geniuses to weirdos to nerds to idol personas! HAHA! Tons of festivals and athletic meets! They have buildings there and there and there, EVERYWHERE! Like a compact city! HAHA a MASSIVE library, a wide river, student's commercial district, the dormitories, a large spa and…the most amazing tree of them all, the World Tree." Asuna stated with her funny gestures and her signature friendly confidence

"Wow, you sure know a lot Asuna…" Konoka said with amazement

"HAHA. That's because I-" Asuna was cut-off

"Here are your orders young ladies" the waiter suddenly said

"Oh! Thanks mister!" Asuna exclaimed in an excited way "Let's Eat!"

"Yeah, you're right! Itadakimasu~"

* * *

Asuna's P.O.V.

We finished our lunch without any hitch. Oh man, my stomach's so full and I'm guessing hers too. I'm sipping some coke when I noticed that she was wearing her school uniform and I saw the school seal. "Tokyo East Middle School" is printed. Hmm, maybe we are of the same age and grade. I also noticed that she's the silent type of person or perhaps she's just quiet because I'm new to her or something… Oh well, from what I see and feel, she's a nice girl…

I took a glance once outside and some men in black suits walking around like they're looking for something. Then it hit me. They're my personal bodyguards! But I thought I lost them! DAMN! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET SOME TIME ALONE?.. DID AYAKA CALL THEM? No, she promised she wouldn't tell, she keeps her words…*SIGH* this must be the price of having rich and famous parents… Then suddenly a man in a black suit approached our table.

"Asuna-sama, your Father awaits you in the Mansion" he says

I look at Konoka who gave this surprised look. Guess it isn't normal for her to witness these kinds of things. Well, she is "ordinary."

I don't want anything bad to happen now that we caught the attention of all the customers of the Café and I don't want my new friend to get embarrassed… maybe I'll pull off some of those karate techniques Kaede showed me or those Chinese martial arts things from Ku Fei... naaaah, even so, they left me with no other choice…

"Fine… I'll go…"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The three of them went outside of the Café. A car is waiting for Asuna and again there are a lot of men in black suits surrounding the area. As the back door of the car is opened for Asuna to come in, she turned to Konoka.

"Hey Konoka… sorry for these stuffs… ehehe" Asuna started as she scratched her head in embarrassment

"N- no… its okay… Thanks for treating me lunch Asuna-" Konoka was cut off

"Asuna-sama, Please make haste…" the bodyguard said as he grabbed Asuna's arm in a somewhat gentle manner

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME FREAK. AND CAN'T YOU SEE? KONOKA'S STILL TALKING TO ME. WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS? WANT TO GET FIRED, HUH? JUST ONE PHONE CALL TO MOM AND YOU CAN SAY BYE-BYE TO YOUR JOB IN A MINUTE." Asuna stated in a very serious manner

The body guard quickly withdrew his hand from Asuna's arm and apologized to both Asuna and Konoka

Asuna approached Konoka "Konoka…sorry for what happened. Those people really get into my nerves. Apparently, they did something unethical and I can't let that go." Asuna continued " uh, about Mahora Academy… you know, you should accept the offer… It's really FUN there… I swear…" the orange-haired girl smiled

"oh yea, you know so much about Mahora Academy and I was about to ask you just when the waiter served us our meals… so, why do you know so much?"

Asuna slowly walked back to the car while facing Konoka. She answered "… because I study there! See ya there okay?" she entered the vehicle, closed the door and slowly sped off

"EHHHHHHHH!" it surprised Konoka so much but after regaining composure, she asked herself "It's really fun… eh?"

* * *

The Next Day

Principal's Office

"After giving it much thought yesterday, I would like to accept Mahora Academy's offer Sir…" Konoka politely said to the Principal

"I see… We'll inform Mahora Academy later… Ichikawa-san, I only have some things to tell you… Do your best and never give up in there…"

"Yes Sir… Thank you very much for guiding me for two years here in Tokyo East Middle School… I promise not to forget anything I learned from here" Konoka said

"Move forward… Ichikawa-san"

"Yes Sir" Konoka bowed and left the Principal's office. After closing the door, she saw Yoshino waiting for her

"Konoka" Yoshino started

"Heya Yoshino-kun…" smiled Konoka

"I heard the news, you're gonna transfer to Mahora Academy when we turn into 3rd years…"

"Yea, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier…" Konoka said in an apologetic way

"No no, its okay… Just don't forget us here… Promise?" grinned Yoshino

"Of course I won't…" chuckled Konoka "I swear I'll never forget you guys"

*DING* *DONG* *DING*

"GAAH! The bells! Konokaaa you're still gonna enter class right?" Yoshino exclaimed

"Yep, let's go! Or else we're gonna be late!"

And with that the two of them ran to their rooms…

_"Mahora Academy, here I come!"_

* * *

Omake

Konoka: *walking down the commercial district* if there's a national ranking for public middle school students, then is there also a national ranking for private middle school students? I wonder who's at the top… if there's any…

Setsuna: *just came back from Canada, currently in the airport* *sudden gust of very cold wind* *shiver* Did it get just colder now?

Sebastian: No, you just miss Canada Ojou…

Setsuna: Doesn't make sense.

* * *

Omake

Yuuna: Welcome back Class Rep!

Ayaka: "Yes, yes. I'm glad to be back"

Fumika: " Where's our snow Class Rep?

Ayaka: "Sorry, already melted"

Fuuka: "Class Rep's Iphone should have an app to store the snow so it won't melt!"

Fumika: "YES! YES! AGREED!"

Chisame: *talks to herself, giggling to punch the twins* "DAMNIT TWINS! The "app" you want is an appliance NOT an application!"

* * *

I'M SORRY! I lost my previous account... even so, i will continue to write and post stories using this new account :)

Mahou Sensei Negima ended… I believe Setsuna married Konoka.. I'll put it like this: consider Setsuna to be the "man" in the relationship, Konoka the woman. In a regular marriage, the woman will get her last name replaced with the last name of her husband. So in this sequence, Konoka's last name now is Sakurazaki…

In chapter 352, when Asuna looked for "Konoe" in the telephone booth directory, no one showed up. Consider Konoka became "Konoka Sakurazaki" in the past, the time where Asuna was sealed. If Asuna were to search "Sakurazaki", well maybe someone will show up and those kids running down in Ayaka's message to Asuna, maybe they are Konoka and Setsuna's great, great, great grandchildren except the third kid who doesn't look like them.

I think Ken Akamatsu-sensei didn't say it directly in the final chapter but he did give some hints (including from previous chapters) like they married on the same year, the PACTIO KISS and a lot more….

Anyways, I would like to apologize for what happened to my previous chapter 3… There were some misspelled words and incomplete ones. I'm very sorry. I wasn't in my normal self when I was writing and typing that. I think I was drunk that time? I dunno. HAHAHA

That's all for now… See ya in the Next chapter :)

[P.S.] Thanks for your support everyone… Words are not enough to say how I'm grateful for your support :)

Let's do our best everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN COPYRIGHT HOLDERS.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is unintentional and purely coincidental.

* * *

Sakurazaki Mansion… The Reichstag

7:00 am

"Good Morning Ojou…"Sebastian said as he entered Setsuna's room after knocking on the door a few times "It's a great day, isn't it? Congratulations for being promoted to a 3rd year middle-school student"

"yea, whatever…" Setsuna said while fixing her tie, facing the window

Sebastian chuckled "Moody aren't we?"

"no, not really… nothing interesting seems to happen these days" she answered

"_except for that girl we met a few weeks ago… I wonder where she is…"_

"Maybe something will happen today… hehe we don't know" Sebastian said as he fixed some small wrinkles on his young master's coat

"hmm, we'll see…" Setsuna uttered as Sebastian helped her to put on her red, school coat

"Let's proceed to the dining hall, shall we?" Sebastian opened the door and escorted Setsuna to the said room

* * *

_"And now for the headlines… a Japanese girl won the World Classical Music Festival in New York City, U.S.A for the 5th straight time-"_

"Can you please change the channel? It's irritating to hear it over and over again" Setsuna commanded after sipping some tea from her morning meal

"Understood…" Sebastian grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

_"Two Japanese Girls win the World Arithmetic Championships held in Vancouver, Canada for the 3rd straight time-"_

Unfortunately, these two headlines seem to interchange from one channel to another

"This is funny… all eyes are on you Ojou.." Sebastian chuckled

"Just turn it off.." Setsuna said while slicing some piece of omelette _"those things should have been reported weeks ago… are they not updated? Sheesh!" _Setsuna complained mentally "Do I have any meetings or appointments after school?"

The butler opened his smart phone and went to the daily schedule tab. "None… just a dinner with the school dean and your aunt to be held here"

"Make the necessary preparations to make tonight's dinner successful" Setsuna said as she finished her meal "Is the car ready?" she asked

"Yes Ojou, it is waiting outside" Sebastian answered "Hasty aren't we, Ojou? Hehe excited for the start of class?" he grinned

"No. I don't want to be stuck up in traffic with all those girls swarming up the school entrance and screaming like '_hey, its you!_' or like '_nice seeing you here_'… worst, '_KYAAAAA~~! Its Setsuna! Come on girls! Let's greet her~!_' Seriously, they won't get anything from me by doing that." She complained

_"haha, that was funny!" _the butler thought "I understand Ojou… well then, let's go"

The young master stood up from her seat and in a steady pace, made her way to the driveway where the car is waiting. She, along with Sebastian, got in the car and made their way to Mahora Academy. As they moved, she noticed that everything in the surroundings is clear and that the sky….

_"…the sky is clear blue…"_

* * *

Chapter 5

Mahora Academy

Weeks had passed since Konoka accepted the offer of Mahora Academy. Her father, mother and little brother are now in Okinawa, living simple yet active lives… except for her father who remains to be an "always-drunk-simpleton" who always goes on a drinking spree and contribute nothing to the family. But anyways, her mom found a not-so-strenuous but well-paying job and her little brother… an active boy who likes playing soccer and dreams to become a pro to help the family.

The strain is in Konoka. She has to live alone now, though she is used to cleaning around the house and cooking meals, she misses the ambience of her family. The loving care of her mom and the laughs of her little brother. She is determined to finish her school in Tokyo and be able to help the family very soon. That's what drives her to persevere and to excel in her studies…

Now, we join her in her first day in Mahora Academy…

* * *

After a few weeks…

Spring

Start of Class for Mahora Academy

Konoka's House

7:30 am

"Okay, Mahora Uniform… Check! Bag with books and notebooks… Check! Other things girls need… Check! Cell phone… Check! And Keys to the House… CHECK!... right! everything's ready!" Konoka cheerfully stated as she checked her belongings and closed her house's door

It's her first day in Mahora Academy and she's gonna enter as a 3rd year Middle School student. She has yet to know her class but she's pretty excited… new school, new faces and new challenges… and she's confident to face them all.

As she's walking to the train station, her mom called via cell phone

"Hey Mom, good morning!" Konoka said in a happy voice

"Konoka! Good morning dear… how are you?" Haruki, Konoka's mom asked

"I'm good mom… I'm currently walking to the train station heading to Mahora Academy … how about you guys?" Konoka said as she entered the train station and checked the train schedule _"Ok. The train will be here in a jiffy..."_

"We're okay here… I'm doing fine with my job and Daiichi got accepted to his school's team and your dad, the same as always… but the thing is… Daiichi and I, we really miss you…"

"Aww, I miss the two of you too… I promise, when I have time, I'll go there to visit the two of you and after I finish my studies here, the three of us will be together there in Okinawa." Konoka said and noticed the incoming noise from the railroad _"oh, the train's here"_

"I know…" Haruki started "..that's why you should do your best in there and follow what your heart wants and be happy with the things that you do.. okay?"

"Yes, I'll do my best Mom and please tell Daiichi that I miss him and he shouldn't forget his studies… Thanks Mom, for allowing me to continue school here and for your advices… they really help me…" said Konoka in a heart-warming way as she boarded the train. Luckily, there aren't many people inside so she was still able to hear what her mom was saying

"I'm your mom, it's the least I can do for you…" Haruki said "AH! Your dad's here… I'll call again sometime Konoka… Bye for now… remember what I told you… Daiichi and I love you so much…"

"I love the two of you too Mom, bye…" and with that Konoka ended the call. She stood there inside the train with her back against a metal pole near the door.

"NEXT STATION: MAHORA ACADEMY… ARRIVING IN: 10 MINS" the train operator announced

_ "okay… 10 mins" _Konoka thought. Opposite of her, there's a woman reading a newspaper. Konoka noticed the headlines of the newspaper… it reads "JAPANESE GIRL WINS WORLD CLASSICAL MUSIC FESTIVAL FOR THE 5TH STRAIGHT TIME" and another "SAME GIRL WINS THE WORLD ARITHMETIC CHAMPIONSHIPS FOR THE 3RD STRAIGHT TIME."Below these headlines are two photos. First, of a young girl with jet black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black tailcoat and a black tie holding a golden trophy and second, the same black haired girl and a taller blonde, both wearing white long-sleeved shirts and matching skirts, holding a white, ceramic trophy.

All Konoka could say was "Wow…" and as she looked at those photos, she admits to herself "that black-haired girl sure is handsom- err, no… I mean beautiful… but…" She thought "why isn't she smiling? Isn't she happy?"

Just when she was about to think through the matter, her phone vibrated

"Hmm? What's this?" the brunette thought. It's an SMS from her close friend in her previous school, Yoshino. "Oh, it's from Yoshino-kun…" Konoka opened the message and silently read it._"Good luck in Mahora Academy… Do your best Konoka-chan, we'll be rooting for you! :)"_ the brunette smiled and replied _"I will, let's do our best! :)"_

As she sent the message, the train suddenly stopped. The train operator announced that they have arrived at their primary destination, Mahora Academy. The train's doors carefully opened up and Konoka slowly made her way outside. She walked to the train station's arrival area and saw the magnificent view of the Mahora Academy District. The buildings were European-styled so as the surroundings, from the roads, sidewalks, cafés, parks and the other places. No wonder people call it "high-class".

Konoka was excited to go around the campus, you know, the feeling that you want to explore new places and discover new things, that's what she feels. But she knows her priorities so first, she needs to go her class… exploring the Mahora Academy district comes in second. She's patient, she can wait…

The brunette opened up a map and searched for the Girl's Middle School area "Okay, it says here that the girl's middle school building is just straight ahead of the main road from the train station" she said while double checking the map "Okay! Let's start walking!"

As she walked by the sidewalk, she noticed the Cherry blossom trees lined up the main road. It was spring, the time when the said trees were to bloom with their mellow pink or white flowers. The pink and white petals surrounded Konoka and she smiled with her angelic beauty.

_"What a wonderful place this is…"  
_

* * *

"Ojou, we have arrived at your school" Sebastian said "Actually, we are at the back entrance as you have requested"

"Have you made sure that no one's around to greet me like what I've told you before?"

"Yes Ojou, those people who you are referring to are at the building's main entrance. We have successfully closed off the back entrance without them noticing that you were to enter through here" he explained "Yukihiro-sama is already inside waiting for you Ojou" Sebastian said as he opened the car's door

"Good. I'll be going then…" the raven-haired girl said while exiting the car

As Setsuna walked up the stairs to the Middle school building's back entrance, she noticed some Cherry blossom petals gliding around her. She slowly reached out her palm in front of her as if trying to catch a petal without moving her hand. She smiled a little at what she's doing, closed her palm and continued to walk up.

_ "Spring, huh?" _

* * *

After sometime of walking, Konoka reached her destination, the Mahora Academy Girls Middle School Campus. She walked up the stairs and from a distance, she could she some girls blocking the entrance like waiting for a superstar to come _"What's going on here?" _she thought. She approached the swarm of girls in order to get a closer view of what's happening.

As she got closed in she heard some girls to talking to each other _"I don't think Sakurazaki-sama will come today" _said one girl _"She will come! Of course she will" _said another one _"I heard she used the back entrance" _another whispered.

"Who's Sakurazaki-sama?" Konoka spoke and it was spoken quiete loudly. The girls stopped at their murmurings and stared at the brunette for 5 whole seconds. "Eh?" was all the reaction Konoka could give. Luckily, this awkward situation was turned around by the slight screeching sound of a megaphone turning everyone's attention around.

"TO THOSE STUDENTS WAITING HERE TO SEE SAKURAZAKI-SAMA, PLEASE VACATE THE AREA. SHE HAS ALREADY ENTERED THE SCHOOL BUILDING. KINDLY RETURN TO YOU CLASSES. THANK YOU VERY MUCH" a school staff announced

After hearing the announcement, Konoka heard some words of dismay from the girls who were waiting _"Awww, she didn't come…" "I really wanted to see her…" "Maybe next time…" _were some reactions. "That was weird…" Konoka said.

The school's entrance started to clear up as the students dispersed. The brunette was now able to see the entrance and decided to enter and find her classroom. She opened a piece of folded paper and read it "It says here that my homeroom teacher is someone called Negi Springfield and I should be able to find him in the Faculty room… but… where is that room?" she said

She decided to walk around the first floor area as there was no one around for her to ask for directions. After some minutes of walking, there wasn't any luck in finding the said room and it was almost time for the bell to ring. She was almost going to give up… then she heard the most beautiful melody she has ever listened to…

* * *

Konoka's P.O.V.

*sound of violin playing*

I'm on the verge of giving up trying to find that room when a sound… It wasn't just any sound… it's the sound of the violin. As I hear that wonderful sound, I find myself walking again…little by little… wanting to find where that sound is coming from. Step. Step. Step. The sound is becoming clearer and clearer every step I take heading to a room by the edge of this hallway. The way that person plays, it's so beautiful… it's full of feelings. My body… it feels energized as I unconsciously find myself walking faster…

I reach the room where the sound is coming from. The person inside is still playing the violin. I reach my left hand out and let it touch the door. I close my eyes as I enter a state of tranquility and peacefulness… but, I start to remember something… it's like I heard this sound already… it's a faint memory and my head starts to ache. What's this… annoying feeling?

Luckily, someone interrupts…

I hear this very elegant voice, instantly got my left hand away from the door, and opened my eyes to see who this person was…

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"It's… beautiful, isn't it?" a tall blonde wearing the same uniform asked glancing to the room over to her left side

"Y-yes, it is" Konoka answered trying to recompose herself

"I see that you were able to hear it quite closely… so, what do you think?" the blonde asked smiling to Konoka

"The piece that person playing… if I am not mistaken, it's Canon in D Major by Pachelbel… the way it's played… it's full of feelings… like it's saying 'something to remember for'… that's all I could say…" the brunette said smiling while looking to the door

The blonde chucked a little bit and smiled "It's a little funny, 'something to remember for'… the person inside this room also told me when we were in New York…" she said as the violin stopped playing

"well, that's a coincidence…" Konoka chuckled _"New York?! Is she half-Japanese?"_

"So…" the blonde started "aside from that piece you heard, what brought you to this side of the building? It's quite rare for someone to be here at this time…"

"I was to find the Faculty room and unfortunately I got lost…" the brunette answered shyly "I just transferred here so I'm still getting used to all these things…"

"Oh, I see… may I ask who your teacher is?"

"It's Mr. Negi Springfield…"

*School bell rings*

_"Negi-sensei? So we're classmates?…" _she thought "Hmm, its time already… Okay then, I'll inform the Faculty room that you're coming over, that way Negi-sensei can wait for you…" the blonde explained " Oh yes, forgive me if I swallowed up your time by asking all these questions… my name is Yukihiro Ayaka, a pleasure to meet you" Ayaka said bowing majestically

"Oh, the pleasure is mine… I'm Ichikawa Konoka, I'm honoured to meet you…" like Ayaka, Konoka bowed at the gesture

Ayaka smiled "In order for you to reach the Faculty room, go straight over there. When you reach the end, turn right… go straight again and you'll find that room…" she explained "Don't worry, it's just the first bell… so take it easy Ichikawa-san…"

"I see… Thank you very much Yukihiro-san" Konoka said smiling "Wait. What about you? You'll be late…" she asked in a slightly worried tone

"Don't worry about us… we still have some things to do" Ayaka said "Run along now… Negi-sensei is waiting for you…" and with that Ayaka waved her hand

"Okay then… see you around Yukihiro-san" Konoka walked away heading to the Faculty room

Ayaka faced the door and turned the knob to enter the room where the violin sound came from. She saw a familiar silhouette carefully setting a certain string instrument back to its case, a girl smaller than her and is wearing the same uniform as her. She noticed the hairstyle of the girl, it was a ponytail tied to the left side of her head and immediately, she knew who this girl was...

"I thought you were going to sleep in the rooftop again… Sakurazaki-san…"

* * *

Ayaka's P.O.V.

I see Ichikawa-san walking away heading to the Faculty Room. A new student, eh? That's rare… Furthermore, her teacher is Negi-sensei, that would most likely mean we're classmates… hmm… I wonder what school she hailed from before transferring here… oh well… I'll get to know more from her later…

I open the door to the Music Room and find Sakurazaki-san taking her violin back to its case… It's a really nice violin, when light shines upon it, even the smallest light… it shines so beautifully, and I admit… with her skills, Sakurazaki-san's probably one of the greatest violinist in the world. I smiled, remembering our competition in New York a few weeks ago. We competed against each other in the solo performances. I played the piano and she, with her violin… It was her turn and before she was to step into the stage from the back stage, I asked her, _"why do you play the violin? Is it because of your grandfather? Fame? Or because you're bored?"_. She answered back through a whisper. It was a full sentence, but that one phrase caught my attention… it was_ "something to remember for"_. I didn't understand what she meant, until now… I've known her for quite a long time now, but still… I'll wait for the answers. In time, I know I'll find the answer…

Sakurazaki-san won the competition… for the 5th straight time; everyone was clapping their hands for her. There was a standing ovation from professors of different Music Schools in Europe… I wasn't sad that I didn't win… rather I was happy that I was able to compete with her… it's like competing for the Olympics…After her stage show, she went back to the back stage and I came up to her. I expected something like a smile … instead I saw coldness in her expressions… Tell you honestly, I wasn't surprised… because I'm used to it, ever since elementary school, ever since _that day_… and I don't want to talk about it… not without Sakurazaki-san's permission…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and began to talk "I thought you were going to sleep in the rooftop again… Setsuna-san…"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"It's too early for me to sleep, Yukihiro-san…" Setsuna said gently closing her violin case

"Yes, that's true…" Ayaka said walking closer to where she is "By the way, it's okay for us to not attend homeroom because we need to prepare for the entrance ceremony later… You know… giving us acknowledgement for what we did a few weeks ago…"

"Okay… Can we just wait here until the entrance ceremony later on?" the raven-haired girl asked moving close to an executive chair near her

"Yes, its fine…" the blonde answered "Please excuse me for a while… I'm just going to make a call to the Faculty Room…" holding the European-inspired telephone

Setsuna nodded giving her the signal to be excused. Ayaka dialled the Faculty Room's phone number and gave details of a new student coming over there and that she wishes her homeroom teacher would wait for her. Setsuna didn't bother to listen as it was not her business but she heard tiny bits of names- or so she thinks. "Ichi-", "gi-sen-" , "wait" and "Faculty roo-" were the words she heard. She didn't want to listen anymore and saw a chess board nearby. Ayaka finished her phone call and saw Setsuna sitting in an executive chair and is arranging the chess board's pieces, but only the black ones…

"hey Yukihiro-san… do you want a game of chess?" Setsuna offered holding a black king piece near her face "We've got nothing to do and its pretty boring…"

"You do know I'm not that good at playing chess" Ayaka started chuckling a little "but… I must not be underestimated" she grinned taking the white queen piece and settling down opposite to Setsuna's

Setsuna smirked "Bring it on"

* * *

Konoka walked to the direction given to her by the blonde. She saw a hanging door sign which says "Faculty Room." The brunette smiled upon seeing the said sign. She walked close to the room and took a peek inside. She saw some teachers having coffee, some having tea, some talking to their fellow teachers while others getting their class attendance books ready. She didn't know what Mr. Negi Springfield looked liked and decided to go inside and ask some teachers but then when she was about to go inside, a young boy, about the age of ten, with red hair, wearing a teacher's suit caught her attention. He was breathing heavily for air, looks like ran quite a distance. He kneeled in front of Konoka as if he wants to take a rest.

"Thank God! *breathe* I'm not late…" the boy said, still breathing heavily

"Umm… are you okay, little boy?" Konoka said in a worried tone"_From the tone of his voice, I think he's British… that aside, what's a young boy doing here?.."_

"Ah, yes I am…" the boy stated standing up and fixing some wrinkles on his suit "Thank you.. uhhm.. Miss?

"Ichikawa, Ichikawa Konoka…"

"Ah! So you're Ichikawa-san! The new student…" the boy said "I'm Negi Springfield… Class 3-A's homeroom teacher and English professor"

_"W-what…? This boy… He's… our… teacher…? Isn't he too… young? _Konoka thought blankly "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Negi-sensei…" she smiled

Negi chuckled at the brunette's first reaction "I know it's unbelievable… haha having a ten year old as a teacher but I assure you that I can teach pretty well… well, most of the time…" he said scratching the back of his head remembering the things happening inside his class while teaching English " and please don't be formal to me… I'm not used to it" he smiled

" errr… no, it's not that I doubt your teaching capacities… It's just that… uh, I was surprised that a ten year old boy is my- no, our teacher… Negi-kun" Konoka explained in a cute fashion

"haha, it's okay… I get that reaction most of the time…" he grinned "Well then, it's almost time for the second bell, let's head for our room Konoka-san."

"Hai~ Negi-kun~…"

* * *

OMAKE

Setsuna: "Good. I'll be going then..." *walks away*

Sebastian: *bows* *turns his back...* *flips phone... dials someone's number* *talks* "Nagase-san, Tatsumiya-san... Now remember... NO 'SCREAMING FANGIRLS' are to get near her... Understand?"

Kaede:*hiding near a bush* *answers back* hai hai de gozaru~ *ends phone call*

Mana:*hiding in a tree... scanning the surroundings**talks to Kaede* shouldn't get near her, eh? Am I allowed to shoot otherwise?

Kaede: Hmm... shoot, yes... kill, no... de gozaru~

Tatsumiya: Lame.

* * *

It took long for me to update -_-'' blame my ecology class xD HAHA

Enjoy everyone :)

"Let's do our best! :)"


End file.
